Fairytale Soccer Stories
by SaltyCandy
Summary: Welcome to the world where mythical creatures are alive and talking and the war is won with soccer matches. [OR to put it simply, this is where the fairytales we know and love are put in one world where the IE characters are now main characters of. Fantasy AU. Compilation of one-shots that connects.]
1. Allerleirauh

**A/N:** So I was really inspired by Hipstergecko's 'Of Fairy Tales and DragonBalls' and thought why haven't IE got one too? Aaaaand here it is! This is originally supposed to be angsty but I don't enjoy writing that nowadays so I'll go for a more comedic route. **Also** , like ' **Inazuma Randoms** ' this won't be updated a lot (not like my other stories do tho. *sighs* What am I gonna do with all these ideas??). And yes, lame name. I know. Don't rub it in!

Also, this is my first try on the whole fairytale story theme so you can say that this is an experiment of some sort. Lastly, I apologize for antagonizing Kira Seijirou in this one. I had to.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Inazuma Eleven! I don't own Allerleirauh nor the Grimm's Tales either! I'm just a random crazy fan who make fanfics for fun!!

* * *

 **= Fairy Tale Soccer Stories =**

* * *

 **Chapter I**

 **Adapted from:** Allerleirauh [It means 'All-kinds-of-fur'] from the Grimm's Tales

 **Summary:**

The Kira Kingdom needs a new Queen but the king will not go for anyone who isn't at least as beautiful as his late wife. Coming to the realization that only their daughter can equal the dead queen, he immediately organizes for a wedding. Princess Hitomiko, with all the wit she prides herself with, escapes from his clutches and finds a new place to settle on: the Kudou Kingdom.

 **Pairings:** Kudou Nichiya X Kira Hitomiko

Other Characters: Kira Seijirou, Nikaidou Shuugo (Kidokawa's coach), Hibiki Seigou (minor)

* * *

 **= Chapter I: Allerleirauh =**

* * *

There was once a King who had a wife with glowing fair skin, fit well-kept figure, feminine-framed face, immersive dark blue eyes, pinkish full lips, and long stunning greenish-black hair. She was known far and wide as the most beautiful Queen that had ever been crowned and Kira Seijirou couldn't have been more happy about it. All was well and the couple lived in peace in the Kira Kingdom.

But one day, the Queen caught an incurable disease and fell ill.

"If you wish to marry again after my death, take no one who is not quite as beautiful as I am, and who has not just such greenish-black hair as I have: this you must promise me," she said in a precious white gown bedridden on the royal king-sized (no pun intended) bed.

"I promise," he swore back, opening his almost always slitted black eyes, as he held her hand on both of his and saw his wife's sorrowful end.

For a long time, the King could not be comforted nor have he thought of having another marriage. His worried counselors gathered and told him that it would not do him nor the kingdom good have he stayed without a queen. So, messengers searched far and wide for a woman of equal beauty to the late Queen. As expected, it was nothing but in vain.

Fifteen years have passed and the King and Queen's daughter have grown. She grew up as a princess known for the strength of her will, the sharpness of her mind, the flaring talent she had for soccer, and the unequal beauty of her body and soul. Yet among all her qualities, it was her greenish-black hair that caught the attention of all.

The King, seeing this change, thought carefully of the matter and there and then have made a decision, "I shall marry my daughter who have grown as beautiful as her late mother."

The counselors were scandalized and tried to change his mind. In the end, they failed and had no choice but to oblige.

Princess Hitomiko, upon hearing the news, fell shock. She pondered carefully, walking back and forth from the side of her massive bed to her well-placed balcony facing the beautiful kingdom as her long dark blue and white gown trickled the very floor with her movement, and thought of a way out without irking the King. After she did, she finally make due to meet her father.

"Before I fulfill your wish, I must have three soccer uniforms: one pair as golden as the sun, one pair as silvery as the moon, and one pair as bright as the stars. Besides this, I wish for a mantle of a thousand different kinds of fur and hair joined together, coming from a piece of the skin of every kind of animal in your kingdom," she announced with her head held high believing that there was no way even her father could do what she mentioned.

But Kira Seijirou did not give up.

The best tailors in the kingdom were all gathered and ordered by the King himself to weave the three soccer uniforms she asked for: one pair as golden as the sun, one pair as silvery as the moon, and one pair as bright as the sun. The most brilliant of hunters were made to find each and every kind of animal that lived in the kingdom and were told to take a piece of skin from each of them, making up a mantle of thousands of different kinds of fur. As he was given these items, he presented them to the princess and said, "The wedding shall be tomorrow."

The King's daughter finally ascertained that there was no hope of altering her father's decision and resolved to run away.

That night when everyone was fast asleep, she took three treasures from her belongings: an emerald ring, an emerald soccer ball pendant, and a small green comb made with emerald gems.

"Where shall I put these?" Hitomiko looked at the three soccer uniforms of which she folded heedfully as much as she could. She saw a nutshell close to her bed and instantly got an idea. She placed the uniforms of sun, moon, and star in it with great consideration.

"Only in fairytales can something that small can fit anything in it," she commented as she covered herself with the mantle and blackened her face and hands with soot.

Wearing only a ragged ankle-length brown clothing under beast-themed mantle, she went away with the nut in tow, ventured all night until she reached a great forest.

"Oh, what a hollow tree," she sarcastically said, looking at one of the tall plants. "Is this where my Prince charming's going to find me?" with a snort, she laid under it and slept.

* * *

As she was tired, she slept even after the sun rose up. When noon came, a confident twenty-five-year old warrior _and_ ruler — who's known to be the best in soccer in the whole country and the sole owner of the great greeneries she dared slept upon — entered the forest where he usually hunt.

Dogs started barking at one of the trees and the King — wearing what one could only think as a buttoned up hunter's clothing on a royal violet hue and slightly dirtied yet still elegantly styled gray pants — spoke to a blue-haired huntsman who was stretching back his bow and pointing an arrow to one of the other trees. "Nikaidou Shuugo, my right hand man and brother in anything but blood, would you kindly check what kind of wild beast had hidden itself there?" He asked as he pulled back the rope around the white horse he was stradled on, causing it to make a full stop.

"Now now, Nichiya. Tone down the introductions. Must you be dramatic here, too?" Nikaidou, who wore almost a similar clothing from the other man except for his shirt being colored in midnight blue, stated incredulously as he shook his head. He then tried to find his tan-skinned King's black eyes— or eye rather since his other one's completely hidden under his left-sided bangs coming from his violet neck-length hair — only to receive a pointed glare that emitted a cold threat. With an amused half-smile he was known throughout the kingdom (mostly by ladies), the bobbed-haired archer did what he was told.

Not a minute after, he was back with news. "Nichiya! You wouldn't believe what I found!" The man said to the young ruler as he have returned by his side still riding his own brown horse.

The King only raised an eyebrow at his friend, his stern features not faltering, "Would it kill you to stick to the theme?"

"Oh, right. My apologies…" he scratched the back of his head with a warm smile, making the other man pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What is it that you found lying in the hollow tree?" The King asked with a sigh as he removed his hand on his face and moved it to brush his fingers along the sheathed blade by his right thigh.

"A wondrous beast! We have never before seen one like it. Its skin is fur of a thousand different kinds, but it is lying asleep," he grinned as he reported with awe.

"We will catch it alive and fasten it to the carriage. We will take it with us after that," commanded the swordsman to his men, already believing what his most-trusted ally have told him.

The order was followed and the fleet watched their courageous King beside his right-hand man lead them to the place where the hideous beast laid.

"There," Nikaidou whispered, pointing at the fast-asleep creature.

King Kudou, without hesitation, jumped down his horse, unsheathed his blade, and waited for the beast to notice his presence as he walked quietly towards it. Yet, for some reason, the swordsman felt neither animosity nor danger as he lurked now beside it. Without warning, he stretched his hand and touched the creature, earning quiet gasps from his team.

The maiden woke up in terror as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She immediately flinched, making eye contact with a man whose face were all too familiar to her. He recognized him as the King of the valiant and powerful Kudou Kingdom from the drawn illustrations of his legends in her house and immediately knew that she had to think quickly. "I am a poor child, deserted by father and mother…" she kneeled, with half the purpose of hiding her face and the other half as an act to help her get through, "Have pity on me, and take me with you," she cried to them.

The King straightened his posture, not even realizing that who he's talking to was an actual person (mostly due to the fact that the world was still overrun by demons, abominations, and mythical creautures still), and took pity to the creature and said, "Allerleirauh, you will be useful in the kitchen, come with us, and you can sweep up the ashes," whilst extending his hand to her.

She was stunned with the results. Although it was what she was hoping for, she didn't expect for the ruler known to have won many known battles to be actually this kind, especially to someone with a monstrous appearance. But then she bowed in thank you and accepted the hand of the kind man.

* * *

With that, they placed the maiden in the carriage brought by the men and took her home to the royal palace. There, they pointed out to her a closet under the stairs, where no daylight entered, and said, "Hairy animal, that is where you can live and sleep." Then, she was sent into the kitchen and was told of her new responsibilities. There she carried wood and water, swept the hearth, plucked the fowls, picked the vegetables, raked the ashes, and did all the dirty work.

Allerleirauh lived there for a long time in great wretchedness. "Alas! What have become of me," questioned she as she dramatically raised a hand and wiped the floor.

* * *

The time finally came when the King organized a one-on-one soccer battle as he had every two years. Upon hearing this, the maiden wished to participate and so told the cook, "Hibiki-san, may I go upstairs for a while, and look on? I will place myself outside the door."

"Yes, go, but you must be back here in half-an-hour to sweep the hearth," answered the white-bearded bespectacled cook.

Then, she took her oil-lamp, went into her den, put off her fur-dress, and washed the soot off her face and hands, so that her full beauty once more came to light. And she opened the nut, and took out her uniform which shone like the sun.

* * *

"Of all the things, why must it be an one-on-one soccer battle? Why can't you be like any other King who simply held a ball— of which I meant, a ball with people dancing," Nikaidou, wearing a red t-shirt with black accents and the same patterned shorts, asked his King as they both looked upon the guests.

"To put it simply, I felt boredom upon only playing with you all the time," Kudou, wearing a blue t-shirt with two white lines vertically placed from the neckline to the shoulders, red and yellow accents, and a proud lightning emblem on the left chest of which was the symbol of his family and the kingdom itself, countered without a change in expression.

"My, I wonder how less cold you would become if so happens you find your Queen…" his brother voiced his grimace with a sigh.

* * *

The maiden, upon finally finding the field, thought this the best opportunity to show herself to the crowd. As she entered the field, all eyes were directed at her and everyone made way. Everyone, including the King himself, was astonished at her beauty as well as the golden soccer attire she was wearing.

"Oho~ Would you look at that, a possible 'girlfriend'," Nikaidou winked at the King's direction, not missing how subtly yet amazed he stared at the maiden.

"Shuugo, we do not use such a term at this time," the King sighed again with slightly pinked cheeks, embarrassed at how easily his friend could read him despite how he practiced himself to be stern.

"Then, future Queen it is!" The King's most trusted man exclaimed, earning a fast elbow from him.

In the midst of this, the maiden made her way to them and spoke, "I challenge the King to a battle."

"Beautiful and bold. It would seem you caught the jackpot," Nikaidou whispered to his King.

"Zip your mouth," he ordered him with a harder expression before looking a tad bit warmly to the maiden in greenish-black locks, "As you wish."

With that they clashed in the field, taking turns in advancing then stealing the soccer ball from each other. A good thirty minutes have passed and the match ended with a tie, both proving to be equally talented players.

She curtsied and King Kudou bowed. The guests and the members of the King's court provided a standing ovation to the pair, thanking them for the most amazing battle they've ever witnessed.

Even before the King could ask a name, the fair maiden had managed to run off, and in a moment, she was nowhere to be seen. The guards who stood outside the palace were called and questioned, but no one had seen her.

* * *

Unbeknownst to anyone, she had simply run into her little den, had quickly taken off her dress, made her face and hands black again, put on the fur-mantle, and again was Allerleirauh.

She then went into the kitchen and was about to get to her work and sweep up the ashes until the cook caught sight of her.

"Leave that alone till morning, and make the soup for the King, in my place. I, too, will go upstairs awhile, and take a look; but let no hairs fall in, or in future you shall have nothing to eat," Hibiki said with a good-hearted grin before he went away.

As Allerleirauh was making the bread soup for the King, she was reminded of how his onyx eyes were as they battled. She saw pride and a hidden softness within them. She saw how the man loved soccer. She saw how much he worked to be that good. She saw how he looked at her: with the feeling of warmth that she, in her life, have never felt. And it was something she wanted to see once more.

Even with her pondering, she have made the soup as best she could. When it was ready, she fetched her emerald ring from her little den and put it in the bowl in which the soup was served.

* * *

When all the matches was over, the King went to his private dining hall and sat at the end where the chair was the most extravagant.

"It's a shame that the maiden had suddenly disappear after the match," Nikaidou said, sitting at the King's opposite side, now wearing his hunter outfit again but much cleaner.

"Yes," the King answered looking at the red clothing that covered the long table. Only he was allowed to wear whatever he wanted and so decided that he didn't mind eating while still wearing his royal soccer uniform. "I would want to have another match with her."

"Is it really another match that you wish or her hand in marriage?" Nikaidou winked once again, grinning as he watch his King raised his eyes to look at his. To his surprise, his gaze was unusually without hostility. The blue-haired was undeniably used to seeing just that whenever he tried to tease his brother.

And instead of an insult, Nikaidou was to hear an entirely new kind of retort, "Is there something wrong if I was to ask her to eat with me?"

Nikaidou chocked at the air as he could no longer contain his amusement and shock at the violet-haired ruler. "S—Seriously?!" He shouted as he stood from his seat.

The King — feeling slightly offended — adopted another apathetic look before answering, "Since when have I said anything that wasn't serious?"

"You. Are. Serious! Yes! We'll finally have a Queen! Did you hear that?!" He asked a man pushing the cart of their food. "Our King liked a woman!! Finally!!" The bewildered man simply nodded and proceeded to place the dishes on both ends of the table.

"Settle down and let us enjoy our food for the meantime," he ordered his excited right hand man, feeling embarrassed for his cause.

"Of course!" He sat down and placed a napkin on his lap like none of his reactions were ever featured, making Kudou slowly shake his head.

The King and his most trusted ally ate the soup and liked it so much that it seemed to them that they had never tasted better. But when the King came to the bottom of the bowl, he saw an emerald ring lying, and could not conceive how it could have gotten there.

He ordered the cook to appear before him. Hibiki was surprised and then angered when he heard the order, and said to Allerleirauh, "You have certainly let a hair fall into the soup, and if you have, you shall be beaten for it."

When he came before the King the latter asked who had made the soup and the cook replied, "I made it," in hopes that his highness would not throw Allerleirauh away or punish her. Despite what he tells her, he did take a liking to the hard-working beast. She was much like a daughter he never had, a really hairy one at that.

But the King said, "That is not true, for it was much better than usual and is obviously cooked differently."

Hibiki paused for a second. He should have realized that a petty excuse was never going to work towards their intelligent leader. He then answered, "I must acknowledge that I did not make it, it was made by the rough animal," not having much of a choice.

Without atrocity, the King said, "Go and bid it come up here."

Hibiki then called her, warned her to be polite, before allowing her to finally go her way.

When Allerleirauh came, the King said, "Who are you?" with nothing but an uncaring tone.

"I am a poor girl who no longer has any father or mother," the maiden said as he took note of how the King have already forgotten that he was the one to take her in.

He asked further, "Of what use are you in my palace?"

"I am good for nothing but to have boots thrown at my head," she answered as she tried to tip the odds in her favour.

 _'Was he really the one I've had a match with earlier?'_ She couldn't help but compare the skilled man she fought and the seemingly emotionless ruler in front of her.

He continued, "Where did you get the ring which was in the soup?"

She answered, "I know nothing about the ring."

The questioning continued but since the King could learn nothing, he had to send her away again.

* * *

"You were to hold another soccer battle?" Nikaidou asked as he entered the royal room.

"Yes. Do you have any objections with it?" King Kudou answered, now wearing a more elegant royal purple clothing that was complemented with golden shoulder paddings that was partnered with the same colored pants, sitting at the edge of his bed with his legs crossed and his dark violet sheathed blade just laying on the bed at his reach.

"That I do not. Yet, this is the first wherein it is to be held on the same year. Are you perhaps…" he trailed off as he saw through the King's onyx orbs. "You are!"

"I need to see her again, Shuugo," he said, crossing his arms on his chest while longingly looking out his wide open balcony.

"I. Am soooo proud of you!" The archer tried to hugged him but he swiftly put himself out of the way, leading to Nikaidou landing on the huge bed.

* * *

After a while, the soccer battle came, and then, as before, Allerleirauh begged the cook for leave to go and look on.

Hibiki answered, "Yes, but come back again in half-an-hour, and make the King the bread soup which he so much likes."

Then she ran into her den, washed herself quickly, and took out of the nut the uniform which was as silvery as the moon, and put it on. She went up and was like a princess, and the King stepped forward to meet her. He rejoiced to see her once more — with little attempts to hide it — and as what have occurred before, they had their match and ended it with a tie.

But when it was ended, she again disappeared so quickly that the King could not observe where she went. She, however, sprang into her den, and once more made herself a hairy animal, and went into the kitchen to prepare the bread soup. When the cook had gone upstairs, she fetched the emerald pendant shaped as a soccer ball and put it in the bowl so that the soup covered it.

Then it was taken to the King, who ate it, and liked it as much as before, and had the cook brought, who this time likewise was forced to confess that Allerleirauh had prepared the soup. Allerleirauh again came before the King, but she answered that she was good for nothing else but to have boots thrown at her head, and that she knew nothing at all about the soccer ball shaped emerald pendant.

* * *

"This is getting ridiculous. How fast could a maiden be?" Ask Nikaidou as he held his head in great confusion. He felt himself close to losing sanity as once again the soon-to-be Queen had successfully escaped.

"May I remind you that this is a woman who could challenge me and end it with a tie," the King defended her.

"You truly look at her with high regards," Nikaidou said as he smiled. "But worry not, my King! We shall get her next time! We shall have more guards—"

"No need for that. I have a plan," he said as he cut the other man's sentence, making his full attention shift to him.

* * *

When, for the third time, the King held a soccer battle, all happened just as it had done before.

The cook said, "Faith rough-skin, you are a witch, and always put something in the soup which makes it so good that the King likes it better than that which I cook," but as she begged so hard, he let her go up at the appointed time. And now she put on the soccer uniform which shone like the stars and thus entered the hall.

Again the King had a battle with the beautiful maiden, and thought that she never yet had been so beautiful. After a while in the field, the King accidentally bumped into her. He caught her by the hand and hips before she fell. As both were captivated with each other, it took a few minutes before the match resumed. It was to be known to everyone that time that the King have ordered for the battle to last longer and had successfully forced her to stay until the given time ran out.

When it had ended, he wanted to hold her fast by her hands, but she tore herself loose, and sprang away so quickly through the crowd that she vanished from his sight. She ran as fast as she could into her den beneath the stairs, but as she had been too long, and had stayed more than half-an-hour she could not take off her pretty uniform, but only threw over it her fur-mantle, and in her haste she did not make herself quite black, but one finger remained the same as her complexion.

Then Allerleirauh ran into the kitchen and cooked the bread soup for the King, and as the cook was away, put her green comb that was made with emerald gems into it.

When the King found the comb at the bottom of it, he caused Allerleirauh to be summoned and then he espied the different colored finger.

"What a nice ring you've got," said the King with a slightly smug smirk one wouldn't be able to see him normally have.

Allerleirauh then looked at her hands in confusion, surprised at the King's announcement. And indeed there was a ring around her finger. The same emerald ring that she put on the King's soup on the first soccer battle that she participated in.

"H—How—" Even before she could complete her question, the King grasped her by the hand, and held her fast.

"I slipped it in your finger when we bumped into each other at the middle of the match," he explained whilst looking straight at her dark blue eyes.

She wanted to release herself and run away yet his grip was far too strong. It caused her mantle of fur to open a little, and the star-uniform shone forth. The King clutched the mantle and started tearing it off.

"Whoa there tiger! I didn't know you were this eager!" Nikaidou shouted from his place behind one of the poles in the room.

"I'm not going to harm her… or do anything that you have in mind. So, begone," he rolled his eyes as he finished the task.

Her greenish-black hair shone forth, she stood there in full splendour, and could no longer hide herself. And when she washed the soot and ashes from her face as she was told, she was more beautiful than anyone who had ever been seen on earth.

The King then said, "May I have your name?"

"Kira Hitomiko," she said as she curtsied to the King.

King Kudou raised her head with a hand and looked at her, "You are my dear bride and we will never be apart from each other."

"With all due respect, my King. Did you not say that you were just to have dinner with her?" Nikaidou preened as he stepped closer to the pair.

"Have I not told you to begone?" The King narrowed his eyes at the man before looking at the maiden once again.

"Both dinner and marriage would be quite nice," she answered after getting through her initial startle at his proposal.

Thereupon the marriage was solemnized and they lived happily along with the cheerful right hand man.

* * *

 **= End of Fairy Tale** **Soccer Story 1 =**

* * *

 **A/N:** Constructive critisms will truly be helpful!

I hope you liked it!

 **Next Chapter:** Bearskin from the Grimm's Tales

 **Pairing:** Kiyama Hiroto/Tatsuya X Midorikawa Ryuuji


	2. Bearskin

**A/N:** Aww, look! Kira Seijirou isn't an antagonist anymore! He's a good dad here! Also, remember when I said this isn't gonna be romance-centered? Well, scratch that! I'm enjoying writing romance atm (I just hope I wrote it successfully)! Lastly, I'll be using Kiyama Tatsuya as his name instead of Hiroto.

* * *

 **= Fairytale Soccer Stories =**

* * *

 **Chapter II**

 **Adapted from:** Bearskin from the Grimm's Tales

 **Summary:**

Kiyama Tatsuya, one of the most formidable soccer player of his Kingdom, was forced to retire in the name of peace. As he seek for a new reason to live, he stumbled upon a demon named Garshield Bayhan and was tricked to have made a deal with him. Even with his now hideous form, he helped people in need anyway he could. So when fate led him to meet a broke Kira Seijirou with his three adopted children, he did not hesitate to lend a hand.

 **Pairings:** Kiyama Hiroto/Tatsuya X Midorikawa Ryuuji

 **Other Characters:** Garshield Bayhan, Kira Seijirou, Suzuno Fuusuke/Gazelle, Nagumo Haruya/Burn, Kira Hiroto (mentioned)

* * *

 **= Chapter II: Bearskin =**

* * *

Once upon a time, wars broke out between Kingdoms and blood were lost — both innocent and vile.

In hopes of preserving life, all the kings of the land made a decision of letting sports that they have all agreed on playing to be used to conquer lands. They have chosen that of which showed strength, technique, teamwork, strategy, and sportsmanship the most. The sports now known as soccer.

In those times of darkness, all Kingdoms honed their own soccer players in turn of their family's security and called them soldiers. Some said no army had training regimens that were similar to the other and each person was inclined to succeed. Yet one shone the brightest among all: the courageous, kind, and talented Kiyama Tatsuya.

Kiyama fought bravely amongst the other teams and would turn out victorious despite the hardships that came his way. In the end, their Kingdom conquered all the lands and their King proclaimed peace, and then soccer to be a simple sports to be played by everyone who wished to do so.

One fateful day, Kiyama Tatsuya was called by his King.

"You have been of great service to this Kingdom, Kiyama," King Kudou, sitting confidently on his throne, said with stern in his voice. "Starting this day, you are now relieved of duty. Take this gold as payment for your bravery and live your life as you wish," he said in kind contrast of his facial features to the man with his head bowed and only one knee touching the ground and the other cradling his own arm.

"Yes, my King," Kiyama, wearing a white casual long-sleeved clothing under a dark blue slightly ragged coat and comfortable white pants that was accentuated with a black cloth around his hip, answered as he kneeled. He took his reward and left.

With no remaining family left, he made a decision to venture away the Kingdom and help anyone in need. Yet his generous nature was to be his downfall for the gold that he only had was all now given away to the poor and to the ill. The only thing left to him were the clothes he wore and a worn out soccer ball that he brought in his journey.

Without a gold to rent him a place to stay, he went to the forest that ensured better accommodation than the streets. Once he was there, he laid down where trees surrounded him and talked to himself like a madman.

"I have no money and thanks to the war, I have learned nothing but play soccer," he looked at the monochrome ball he had on his person. "Guess I'm gonna starve to death now with no one but a soccer ball to miss me. Well, I've had a good run. I helped people, I served my Kingdom well, and I was even acknowledged by the King himself. No complaints here."

Before he close his eyes he heard rustling from the leaves and stood up to observe what was to show up.

There emerged a tall slim man with a red coat. His face was covered in purple hair while there was glass on one of his eyes. "I know already what you are in need of," he said in a dangerously low tone.

"You do?" The soldier asked completely baffled.

"Gold and possessions shall you have, as much as—"

"Whoa whoa whoa, buddy," Kiyama interrupted the man. "I'm going to stop you there. I just got over the whole gold thing. That's pretty much the reason I'm here now."

Yet the man paid him no mind and continued to speak, "Gold and possessions shall you have, as much as you can make away with do what you will, but first I must know if you are fearless, that I may not bestow my money in vain."

Upon hearing the word fearless, the soldier perked up. He might not wanted gold but he was a man of challenge. "Okay, I'm listening," he bid the red coated man to continue.

"Look behind you," the soccer player turned around and saw a large bear. "As proof of your bravery, you must kill the beast first."

"I may not be my teammate Fubuki yet I am able to kill a bear myself," he said with a smile.

He took the soccer ball and shot the bear with it, "Tenkuu Otoshi!!" He screamed as the place he kicked transformed into a dashing part of the universe. The bear fell and Kiyama was victorious with one lone strike.

"I see that you are not wanting in courage, but there is still another condition which you will have to fulfill," said Redcoat.

"I'm good with it as long as you're not going to ask me to kill a person," said Kiyama quite intrigued.

"I promise you that I will not," the red coated man said with a villainous grin.

"Although that smile is making my instincts scream with suspicion, I wish you to carry on," the soldier said, bobbing his head unmindfully to the sides as he did.

"You shall for the next seven years neither wash yourself, nor comb your beard, nor your hair, nor cut your nails, nor say one prayer. I will give you a coat and a cloak, which during this time you must wear. If you die during these seven years, you are mine; if you remained alive, you are free, and rich to boot, for all the rest of your life," said the man.

"I _did not_ expect that," Kiyama said a bit surprised. "But you're on. Deal," he added with confidence. Truly, the task was not going to bring any harm to anyone and he didn't have anything much to do anyways. And so, challenge accepted.

The man then removed his red coat and showed his true form: a Demon with red tail and horns.

" _That_ I did expect," Kiyama said plainly, not at all baffled.

"Good. Less explanation, the better. My name is Garshield Bayhan," he said as he hand Kiyama the coat. "If you have this coat on your back and put your hand into the pocket, you will always find it full of gold," he then pulled off the skin of the dead bear. "This shall be your cloak, and your bed also, for thereon shall you sleep, and in no other bed shall you lie, and because of this apparel shall you be called Bearskin," and before Kiyama could even say anything, the Demon vanished.

"Okay. First of all, rude. And secondly, there _is_ gold here," he said pleased as he slid his hand in the pocket of the coat that he just wore.

* * *

From thereon, Kiyama put on the bearskin after the coat and went forth into the world. He enjoyed himself anyway he could and refrained from anything that caused his money harm. The first year was passable yet the second one made him look like a monster. His red hair covered his whole face and his nail grew as claws. There was so much dirt in his face that he was hardly recognizable. Most people he met would run away from him out of fear of being eaten. Yet even with that, he did his best to help the poor and gave out gold only to those deserving.

The fourth year came and he went to an inn. The owner almost did not give him a place to accommodate himself but then he gave them gold. The persuasion worked and he was given a place to stay on a little hut outside with the promise of him not going out of it for he might scare the other customers.

When Bearskin was sitting alone in the evening and wishing as much for the seven years to be over, an old man came knocking at his hut. Bearskin's good nature led him to let the old man in. The moment the door opened, the old man screamed and almost ran away.

"Wait!" Bearskin called after the old man who seemed to have ears with long earlobes that it reached his chin.

"Y—You're human?!" The short tan-skinned old man said incredulously.

"Yeah. It's a long story," Bearskin said sheepishly as he led the old man inside his home.

The man then introduced himself as Kira Seijirou, a former king of a faraway kingdom. He told the tale of how he was in the brink of insanity when his wife died and wanted to marry his own daughter who looked as beautiful as her. When his daughter disappeared, that's when he realized his mistake and chose to change himself. He found another wife and marry and had a son. Yet the woman turned out treacherous and she planned to banished the King and put their son to the throne. The plan was successful without anyone and even their son, Kira Hiroto, knowing the truth.

As he was forbidden to go back to his kingdom, he went to venture and found lost children in the streets. He found a way to earn gold and raised three children as his own. Yet the heavens might have truly wanted him to suffer for his source of income was torn down, leaving him and his now three children almost starving.

After hearing Kira's tale, Bearskin gave him tremendous amount of gold. The old man thanked him with all his heart yet thought it was not enough.

"Come with me and choose one of my children to wed. These children are miracles of beauty and shall be delighted to live with you for you have helped us in our time of need," Kira said bowing his head.

"Then, let's go!" Kiyama said merrily. Truly he've thought of a family more than once and even before he became a soldier. Yet because of his busy soccer-filled life, he never had the chance to even look at a bride-to-be. Now, he finally had a chance and he found himself delighted at the idea. Hence, the start of their journey.

* * *

Both travelled together and formed a strong bond on their way to Kira's home. Like that of father and son.

When they arrived, the three children greet their father and was told of what is to come to their fate before seeing Bearskin himself.

"They're all… males…" Bearskin said, blinking both eyes in surprise at what he could see from the window outside.

"Yes, but they are the most beautiful ones you would ever meet. Even more dashing than actual females themselves," Kira said with a comforting grin as he went outside and overheard Bearskin talking to himself. He gestured for them to get inside wherein Bearskin followed.

"This is Nagumo Ha—"

"Gaaahhh!! What the hell are you?!" Before the old man finished his sentence, the redhead screamed in terror and ran away.

"Ehem, pardon him. He's a bit… uh… shy," Kira excused.

"Right. Shy," Bearskin allowed with a raised brow of which no one could see because of his hair-covered face.

"Well, he's Nagumo Haruya. We call him Burn because of his… personality," the man said of which Bearskin nodded.

"This other one here is Gazelle. His real name is Suzuno Fuusuke," the old man pointed to a petite feminine looking white-haired male. He walked nearer to them as soon as he heard his name.

"Pfft. _This_ is the guy?" He crossed his arms and taunted, "A bear would be better than this red creature excuse of a human," he said as he flitted his hair and walked away.

"I— um. Forgive him. It's not you. He's like that towards anyone," Kira bowed sincerely to Bearskin.

"I can see that… but no worries," he reassured the old man, already used to the insults directed at his appearance.

"And this is my last child," he gestured to one green-haired. "He is Midorikawa Ryuuji. We call him Reize."

Bearskin was surprised as he saw the other man clearly. For the first time in his life, he have seen the most beautiful green-haired in the land. His long bouncy locks was tied in a ponytail but leaving his bangs on the front. His black eyes sparkled like a brilliant pearl and his soft features showed him warmth and home.

Midorikawa bowed gently, shaking Bearskin out of his musings. He then looked at Kira. "Dear father, that must be a good man to have helped you out of your trouble, so if you have promised him a person to wed for doing it, your promise must be kept," he smiled at Bearskin, that caused the beast-like man to feel the undescribable warmness on his chest.

The former soldier then smiled in delight and took his hand and excused themselves from Kira who was to take care of their finances.

They went on the back of the house where a single tree was planted along the wonderfully trimmed grass and talked there.

"Reize—"

"Ryuuji," Midorikawa corrected with a gentle smile making the other man blush.

"Ryuuji," Bearskin said as he scratched his cheek. "Why is it that you are different from everyone. Do you not fear my form? Do I not look like a monster to you?" he asked looking down, looking for something interesting among the grass.

"My father have told me a saying that goes like this: 'Never judge a book by its cover'!" He winked as he showed him his index finger. "For that reason, you are no monster for no monster would help complete strangers."

Bearskin let out a joyful laughter for he have not felt happy for a very long time. Midorikawa laughed with him and he showed him the soccer ball that he have still kept. To his surprise, Midorikawa knew soccer and they ended up playing with each other until the sun settled. And when they got tired, they sat under the tree and talked once again.

"Ryuuji, I must apologize for this but I still have three years left to wander about the land," Bearskin saw how Midorikawa's eyes solemned and took his hand. The greenet looked at his eyes and gave a sad smile.

Bearskin took a ring from his pocket and broke it in two. Midorikawa watched him write their names on each, giving him the one with the redhead's name.

"Kiyama—" Bearskin put a finger on his lips in a hurry.

"You shall not call me by name until the three years have passed for I shall only be called Bearskin," Midorikawa nodded. They suddenly realized they were inches from each other's face. Bearskin moved back in response with a hidden tint of red on his face — unable to be seen by anyone. Midorikawa, however, had a more obvious one despite trying his best to hide it.

"Keep it," Bearskin said after he composed himself, locking eyes with Midorikawa once again. "If I've not gotten back after three years, accept that I've died but do pray for my safety for I want nothing more but to go back to you," Bearskin said.

Midorikawa focused on his eyes and saw nothing of the dirt nor steeled hair on his features. Instead, what he saw was the light and sincerity in his eyes.

"I know you'll make it," Midorikawa answered, deeply looking at his soul.

With that, Bearskin kissed his hand and gone forth to the world once more.

* * *

Bearskin spent the three years helping others and thinking of his bride… groom… the man he loves.

Midorikawa, on the other hand, spent everyday dressed in full black complete with a coated clothing and pants and every night in tears. He never once looked at anyone else but his family for a second. He vowed to keep his form as is until Tatsuya was ready to be called Tatsuya once more.

* * *

On the last day of the whole seven years, Bearskin went to where he met the Demon and sat on the middle of the trees once more and waited for him to arrive. After a while, the wind whistled and there the creature showed himself, completely angry at the former soldier.

The Demon threw Bearskin's old coat to him and said, "It is time for you to return mine."

"Not yet," Bearskin said. "The agreement will not be complete if you will not help me clean."

With a grunt, he was forced to fetch water and wash Bearskin. He combed his hair and cut his nails. After this, he looked like a brave soldier, and was more handsome than he had ever been before.

"Must be because I'm 21 already," Kiyama mused as he looked at his reflection on the water.

"May I never see you again!" Garshield said as he disappeared again.

"Again, _rude_. But thankfully I saved some money of my own," he opened the soccer ball that he had always had in his person. It was full of gold — the ones he took from his pocket yesterday to hide.

With that, he went to a store and bought a magnificent velvet coat, seated himself in a carriage drawn by four white horses, and drove to his betrothal.

* * *

When he arrived, no one recognized him. Kira Seijirou invited him inside under the impression that he was a general or one of the King's personal guard. Kiyama was pleased to know that the small family was doing good financially and was rather shock of hearing about Burn and Gazelle's romantic relationship. In the end, he could not be anything but happy about it.

He ate with the three and their father on the table. Burn would ask him about his travels and Gazelle would not as much as talk yet still glared at him fiercely. His attention, however, was focused on one Midorikawa who looked dashing wearing black and had held his head down ever since.

Without anyone noticing, Kiyama put the half of the ring in Midorikawa's wine and when he drank it, he felt the object and held it in his hand. In his surprise, he raised his head and locked eyes with a pair of teal ones that he knew so much.

"Tatsuya!" He exclaimed as he stood and run beside the now handsome and pale redhead.

"Ryuuji, I've come back," he said with a sincere smile before hugging Midorikawa tightly.

The other people on the table gasped in unison. They didn't realize that they were dining with the same red bear-like man that helped them years ago.

With another moment to think of the situation, they accepted him with open arms in their small family — with Gazelle mentioning something about 'at least there wouldn't be hair all over the place anymore' — and they organized a double wedding immediately for the two pairs. With that, they all lived merrily on each others' arms.

* * *

 **= End of Fairy Tale Soccer Story 2 =**

* * *

 **A/N:** Quite honestly though, I didn't think I'll be bringing King Kudou again here and actually connect chapter one with this one but why the hell not, eh?

Thanks for the follow, favorite, review and most importantly, for reading! Special thanks to The Real Runey, the review really helped me to continue this story! I wasn't even thinking of updating this anywhere this month xD

 **Next Chapter:** Adapted from the Grimm's Tales' 'Blue Light'

 **Pairings:** Fudou Akio X Sakuma Jirou


End file.
